Une retenue inoubliable
by LoloVoldy
Summary: Une retenue entre Rogue et les jumeaux Weasleys dérapent.


Une retenue inoubliable

Je me trouvais à quatre pattes, sur le sol dur et froid des cachots de Poudlard, entrain de le nettoyer à l'aide d'une brosse à dent.  
Mon frère jumeau, George, avait un peu plus de chance que moi, car il avait une éponge.  
Il se trouvait à quatre mètres de moi, dans la même position, mais avec l'arrière train légèrement relevé.

Je souris à la vue de ce que j'avais devant les yeux.

Le Professeur Séverus Rogue, ancien Mangemort de Voldemort après que Harry Potter l'ait tué, et ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, était entrain de mater le derrière de mon jumeau, en toute indiscrétion.

Mais c'était voulu.

Mon frère et moi étions ensemble, comme un couple, depuis notre quatrième année à Poudlard. Et depuis deux ans et demi, qu'on était ensemble, personne n'était au courant de notre relation et on avait depuis longtemps dépassé le stade du simple baiser.

Un jour, dans l'ancien Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix au Grimmaurd Place, Harry, mon petit frère Ron, sa petite amie Hermione, mon jumeau et moi, étions entrain de vidé le vieux grenier de Sirius Black, le Parrain de Harry, tué il y a un an par des Mangemorts, quand Harry trouva un objet qui changea radicalement notre vie.

C'était un vieil album photo, ayant appartenu aux Maraudeurs durant leur scolarité à Poudlard, mais les photos qu'il contenait étaient très spéciales.  
Dans tout l'album il n'y avait que des photos de Séverus Rogue, entrain de faire des choses pas très catholique. Sur l'une des photos on le voyait entrain d'embrasser un garçon blond platine dans les couloirs de Poudlard, et au bout de deux secondes on remarqua que c'était Lucius Malefoy qui laissait ses mains se baladées sur le derrière de notre futur Professeur de Potions, alors que sur une autre c'était nettement plus érotique, voir carrément pornographique.  
Séverus était allongé, les jambes écartées entrain de se masturber, sur un lit à baldaquin aux couleurs de Serpentard.

Et comme les photos étaient sorcières, elles bougeaient. Si bien que l'on voyait le lent mouvement de sa main droite sur son pénis, caressant son gland humide de sa semence avec son pouce, pendant que son autre main taquinait ses bourses pleines. Plus le fait qu'on le voyait se cambrer de plaisir, avec une expression de pure extase sur le visage.

Mon frère et moi nous retrouvâmes bien vite avec un pantalon très, très serré.

Encore heureux, les autres étaient trop occupés à rire pour faire attention à nous, sauf Hermione qui fut choquée et nous traitaient d'imbécile, si bien qu'elle nous fit la tête durant toute la semaine qui suivit.

Deux secondes plus tard, notre mère nous appela pour aller manger, et Harry et ses acolytes descendirent au salon, et dès qu'ils furent partis, je lança un sort de réduction sur le livre, et le cacha dans la poche de mon jean.  
Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria George qui m'attendait en haut de l'escalier.  
Je lui dis ce que je faisais.  
Mais t'as pas le droit, ça appartient à Sirius.  
George, il est mort au cas où tu serais pas au courant, lui rétorquai-je.  
Dans ce cas, il revient de droit à Harry, déclara George.  
On lui a bien donné la carte du Maraudeur, il peut quand même nous laisser ce vieil album photo, non ? Et puis imagine ce qu'ils pourraient faire à notre Professeur de Potions avec un tel objet, lui dis-je.

Finalement il accepta et nous nous retrouvâmes avec " Le plus bel objet de la Terre " en notre possession.

Bien évidemment, Harry et ses amis virent que le livre avait disparu et nous leurs dîmes que nous avions vu Remus Lupin, un ancien Maraudeur, le récupérer. Ils nous crurent et n'en reparlèrent plus, même s'ils étaient rouges de honte à chaque fois qu'ils voyaient Remus.

Donc, une fois revenus à Poudlard pour nos études, mon frère et moi avions mis en place un plan imparable pour séduire notre cher Professeur de Potions. Et ce soir, après deux semaines d'effort, nous avons décidés d'accélérer les choses. Si bien que nous fîmes exploser notre potion durant le cours de la matinée pour nous retrouver tout seul, en retenue, avec Rogue.

Je continuai à frotter le sol, tout en continuant à regarder Séverus, qui observer avec un regard lubrique mon frère, qui ondulait sensuellement des hanches.  
Je discernai nettement une lueur de désir au milieu de ses yeux sombres comme des abysses.

Je retournai à ma tâche pour ne pas me faire repérer. Tout en me rapprochant de George.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil, signifiant que le plan fonctionnait, tout en frottant le sol en bougeant exagérément mon postérieur.

Bien évidemment mon cher Professeur n'en avait pas perdu une miette.

Et j'eus l'agréable surprise de voir qu'une de ses mains avait disparu sous le bureau, et je n'eus aucune difficulté à imaginé où elle était passée en voyant son souffle court et ses joues rougis par le plaisir qu'il était probablement entrain de se donner.

Je fis comprendre à mon jumeau la situation qui, après s'être retourné vers le bureau professoral, étai aussi écarlate qu'une tomate. J'étais entrain de me moquer de son état de gêne quand j'entendis le bruit d'une chaise que l'on déplace.  
George et moi nous retournâmes, et nous vîmes notre Professeur sur le point de sortir de la salle de classe. Mais avant de partir, il nous dit :  
Je sors quelques instants, et vous avez intérêt à avoir terminé avant que je revienne, sinon je vous ferai regretter d'être né, est-ce clair ?  
Oui, Professeur, nous répondîmes mon frère et moi.  
Et il sortit de la salle rapidement.

Mon frère et moi lâchâmes nos brosses pour suivre notre cher Professeur. Il entra dans une salle, sûrement ses appartements, en prononçant un mot de passe, mais heureusement, George eut le temps de retenir la porte avant qu'elle ne se referme.  
Nous entrâmes dans le logis de notre Professeur de Potions. La salle était circulaire et bien évidemment aux couleurs des Serpentards. Une cheminée allumée brûlait au fond de la salle, avec devant un canapé de cuir noir et juste derrière une table en chêne avec trois chaises.  
Deux murs, situés entre des portes, étaient recouverts de livres. Et l'une des quatre portes présente dans le salon, était entrouverte.

Je m'en approchais, mon frère sur les talons. Je passais un coup d'œil à travers l'ouverture, et restait bouche bée, pendant que George regardait ce qui se passait au dessus de mon épaule droite et comme moi se mis à respirer difficilement face à ce qu'on avait devant les yeux.

Séverus Rogue, notre cher et aimer Professeur de Potions, était entrain de se branler avec passion, juste sous nos yeux.  
Bien évidemment, moi et mon jumeau qui l'est autant de corps, que d'esprit, nous retrouvâmes aussitôt avec un pantalon qui était trop petit pour nous, et plus encore en cet instant.

Mes yeux ne lâchaient pas d'une seule seconde ce sublime spectacle, et je n'en perdis pas une miette. Je sentis mon frère se presser contre moi, qui lui aussi regardais cette scène avec fascination.

Séverus quand à lui, continuait son " travail manuel " se pensant à l'abri des regards, et s'y donnait corps et âmes.

De mon côté, c'était vraiment très serré, tellement serré que le bout de mon sexe dépassait de mon boxer. N'y tenant plus j'enlevais mon pantalon et mon boxer, puis laisser mes doigts parcourir ma hampe. J'au beaucoup de mal à retenir un soupir de soulagement, et encore plus un hoquet de surprise, quand mon frère me pris en main, les yeux toujours rivé dans la chambre.

Je me tournais vers lui et l'embrassa, en le débarrassant de ses vêtement, et en laissant mes mains se balader sur son entre jambe. George sursauta quand il senti mes mains parcourir son sexe, ce qui eut pour effet de me déstabiliser et je tombais en entraînant mon jumeau avec moi, contre la porte entrouverte de la chambre de notre cher Professeur de Potions. Si bien, que nous nous retrouvâmes nus et en érections devant notre cher Professeur, qui avait arrêté son activité pour voir ce venait d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Quand il compris ce que se passait, il nous regarda bouche bée, avant de descendre son regard en dessous du niveau de notre ceinture.

Mon frère profita de son état d'absence pour se relever, aller sur le lit et l'embrasser voluptueusement. Cela m'excita grandement de les voir faire et je les rejoignis rapidement.

Je posais une main sur l'épaule de mon frère et embrassa mon Professeur sur la joue tout en respirant fortement son odeur épicé dut à ses potions. Je passais tendrement ma main dans les cheveux soigneux et doux de Séverus, pendant que me joignis à leur baiser.  
Une étrange sensation de bien être m'envahissait pendant que tous les trois nous nous embrassions en même temps. Je sentis les mains de Séverus parcourir mon corps et je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir qui s'intensifia quand il se mit à me masturber doucement. Je me rendis alors compte que mon frère subissait le même traitement que moi.

Je mordillais un peu sa lèvre supérieur et je me suis mis à l'embrasser à coup de petit baiser sur tout son cou, taquinant son cou, son torse et une satisfaction immense quand je le sentis gémir lorsque je me suis mis à lécher, mordiller et sucer sont téton gauche .

J'ouvris légèrement les yeux et eu le plaisir de le voir en pleine extase, les lèvres gonflées par nos baisers et le dos arqué par les délicieuses caresses que George et moi lui prodiguions.  
J'invitai mon frère à me suivre avec un clin d'œil et je me remis à embrasser mon Professeur de Potions au niveau du nombril, et je descendis en bas, doucement, calmement.

Je jouis presque en entendant les gémissements et la respiration saccadée de Séverus quand ma bouche, et celle de mon frère, quittèrent sa hanche pour dérivées vers son entre jambe. J'observais avec soif le fruit défendu que j'avais devant les yeux. Je détaillai, comme un inspecteur des affaires magiques, le sexe qui se dressait devant moi. Sev' avait été gâté par la nature car sa hampe avait un gabarit impressionnant. Son gland, en forme de champignon, était bien délimité et violet à cause du plaisir, dont on en voyait quelques gouttes blanches perlées au bout de son urètre.

Je ne résista pas à la tentation et l'effleura du bout de mon index, et porta ce doigt à ma bouche. Je savourais longuement son goût, pendant que mon frère masturber mon Prof préféré et je me mis à me branler aussi, tout en joignant mon autre main avec celle de George sur le sexe de notre nouvel amant. Nous nous mîmes à le branler activement, sans être rapide quand même, et quand Séverus commença à bouger frénétiquement des hanches, en déchirant ses draps avec ses mains, mon jumeau se branla, pendant que ma main quitta mon sexe pour aller taquiner les bourses sensible et contracter de plaisir de notre victime.

Quand l'ancien sévère maître des cachots se mit à nous supplier d'aller encore plus vite, pris d'un soudain élan de bonté, je désirais le satisfaire. Je me pencha au-dessus de sa hampe chaude et était sur le point de l'engloutir, quand je vis que mon frère convoitait la même chose que moi. Je lui souri, et l'attirais vers moi pour l'embrasser, avec entre nos bouches le gland de notre adoré Professeur.

Ce dernier hurla sous notre double caresse buccale, et explosa littéralement dans nos gorges. J'avalais tout avec plaisir, puis rejoignis mon frère dans un baiser langoureux et passionné.

Je lui écarta les jambes et le pénétra brusquement, comme il aimait que je le prenne comme un chien. Je lui donna de brusques coups de rein et quand Sev' se joignit à nous en caresses et baiser, George se vida dans bouche, au même instant, sa chair se contracta contre moi, et j'éjaculais en long jet brûlant dans son intimité.

Nous nous écroulâmes tout les deux sur notre nouvel amant.

Depuis ce jour, nous le rejoignons tous les soirs après les cours, dans ses cachots, où il nous donner des " cours très particulier ".

Fin


End file.
